Item List
Item descriptions ending with ellipses are of normal items(and the more ellipses, the rarer the item), item descriptions ending with periods are of hacked items, and item descriptions ending with question marks are of quest items. Finally, item descriptions ending in exclamation points are of custom items, and the rarer they are, the more exclamation points(this is related directly to modifier score). Note: Items with over ten ellipses are supersecret, and items with over twenty are hypersecret. Colors are also important. Red text indicates a Genocidal Route related item, purple text indicates a VIRUS-related item, yellow text indicates a supersecret item, and, finally, green text indicates a hypersecret item. Pre-Wastelands Midfaith Town Clothing Coat - 150 Defense! 150 defense from the cold, that is.... Running Shoes - You know, you ''can ''run without them.... Red Hat - What you were wearing on your head when you got here... Red Raglan Shirt - What you were wearing on your body when you got here... Blue Jeans - What you were wearing on your lower body when you got here... Brown Boots - What you were wearing on your feet when you got here... Blue Hat - It's not that great.... Top Hat - Looks bad on you.... Midfaith T-shirt - I went to Midfaith, and all I got was this stupid T-shirt.... Black Shirt - Nondescript.... Cargo Pants - A lotta pockets.... Brown Shorts - They're short.... Armor Used Helm - Who used them?.... Used Chestplate - Who used them?.... Used Leggings - Who used them?.... Used Gauntlets - Who used them?.... Used Boots - Who used them?.... Golden Armor Set - You're in luck to find this thing........... Weapons Butterknife - Now if only we had Toast... Toy Gun - BANG! Run!.... Wooden Sword - Not only good for training.... Invisible Jewel Staff - There's a jewel at the top, we swear.... Hard Stick - Hit things with it.... Tom's Dagger - The prize you claimed from poor Tom.... Basic Dagger - Rather basic, but sharp nonetheless.... Zach's Sword - The prize you claimed from Zach.... Weak Staff of the Magik - The prize you claimed from that salesman.... Small Club Old Katana - What is this doing here............. Food Red Apple - An apple a day is a nice way to starve... Green Apple - Is it even ripe.... Chocolate Bar - Chocolate must be savored, not rushed.... Water Bottle - Stay thirsty my friends... Rotten Apple - A rotten apple a day kills you in weeks... Potions Potion(red) - It heals you, we think.... Potion(yellow) - Keeps you from ever sleeping!.... Potion(silver) - Makes you stronger!.... Potion(dark red) - Hones your attack!.... Mysterious Labelled Potion - "You know when to drink this." The handwriting is horrible.... Ammunition Toy Bullets - Shoot your friends!.... Tools Quest Items Other Wastelands Non-Towns Clothing Weapons Small Dagger - Small but deadly.... Rusty Sword - Still works though.... Small Knife - Small but deadly.... Throwing Knife - Not around friends.... Bronze Sword - It's supposed to be that color.... Malfunctioning TV Remote - Something's horribly wrong..... Miracle Gun - A miracle it works, that is.... Long-lost Croquet Mallet - That's where it went...... Food Twinkie - Twinkle Twinkle little cream. I wonder where you landed after the war..... Golden Delicious Apple - Not actual gold..... Soda Bottle - It's still fizzy.... MRE - Always safe to eat.... 1-Up Shroom - One-ups you, that's for sure..... Ammunition Rusty Bullets - Your enemies will get tetanus.... Tools Ancient Flashlight - Batteries not included. No, seriously.... Quest Items Other Possessed Gameboy - Yeah, no one gets it...... Battery - Batteries included.... Bag - So useful.... Bag of Sand - Gets in your eyes.... Bag of Golden Sand - Shiny. In my eyes...... Copper Coin - Worth one Drine. Silver Coin - Worth fifty Drine. Gold Coin - Worth two hundred fifty Drine. Platinum Coin - Worth a thousand Drine. Iritonium Coin - Worth a hundred thousand Drine. Detemp Aret Clothing Hoodie - Getting down and dirty.... Ice Skates - Because Skates weren't hard enough.... Glasses - They hurt your eyes. Wonder what they're for..... Weapons Ice Sword - Frostbite.... Snowball - Don't hold on to it too long.... Slingshot - Nice shot kid.... BB Gun - You'll shoot your eye out.... Yellow Snowball - It's not what you think...... Carpenter's Hammer - It's HAMMER TIME.... Cold Iron Sword - Chilly.... Food Ice Cream - We all scream, blah blah blah.... Melted Ice Cream - You can still save it!.... Chili - It's not really chilly.... No-longer Warm Chili - You ''had ''to leave it out.... M & Ms - Why are there Ws.... Ammunition BBs - Don't spill them.... Pinecone - Because why not.... Acorn - Squirrel bait.... Tools Flash Light - Now, where are those 10 notes.... Quest Items Other Soggy Inventory Space - What the heck are you gonna do with this.... Bag of Snow - Don't hold on to it too long.... Bag of Water - This is what happens.... Category:Items Category:Lists